Silent Nights
by MisteryMaiden
Summary: The killing curse had some unexpected effects that forever change the history of the Harry Potter universe. AU. NOT SLASH! Rated M for later chapters. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, as you may have noticed, I have posted a few stories. These stories are ideas that have been sitting in my hard drive for a long time and I decided since I don't know when I can update anything to just post them and decide what to do with them from the responses of you readers. This Author's Note will be on most of the stories, so you'll know which ones I'm talking about.**

Prologue

Harry James Potter. That name meant a lot to almost everyone in the wizarding world. He was to be their savior, their hero, and their sacrifice. There was only one thing that they didn't take into account when the young Potter child was left at his relatives: The after effects of the killing curse.

To put it into shorter terms: Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, was mute.

For as long as Harry could remember, he had been unable to form even the simplest of words and the smallest of sounds. At first his relatives had just thought him to be a well-mannered baby, like all the other freaks. After all, only a freak baby didn't make a sound when hungry, or upset, or even sad and hurt. Not like their precious Dudders! It wasn't until Harry turned five that they began to worry. They had been teaching Dudley a new word, and the boy had been copying his cousin, following the form of his lips, but not a sound came out. They wouldn't have paid it no never mind, however the boy had the most distressed look on his face that they had been forced to take him to the doctor.

Only to be told that his larynx was destroyed beyond repair.

It shorter terms, the boy would never be able to speak as long as he lived. They hadn't been too distressed with the news until they had seen the doctors' bill for the boys' treatment. They were only glad that they had never given the man their names.

Harry had been punished greatly for this. Oh, his Uncle never went too far, never so far as to nearly killing him, but by age six, Harry had received a fair amount of broken bones and scars from his punishments.

It was during that time that Harry had met Tom. Tom Marvolo Riddle was his entire name, and the madman who talked to him in his head claimed that he could do magic. Harry hadn't believed the odd voice until he realized that he had spoken to the voice. He could talk to the voice using his thoughts! The discovery had been miraculous! Never had six year old Harry been able to actually talk to a person. Nobody had thought to ever try.

During his six years of life, Harry had learned a lot of things on his own. Dudley had attended a pre-schooling program a year ago, and Harry had used his school materials to teach himself how to read, write, draw, do maths and anything else a normal five year old did whenever he had the time to accomplish his lessons.

_'You are a very bright boy, aren't you?' _Tom mused. _'Now, if only you'd tell me your name.'_

_'What if I don't want you to know?' _Harry narrowed his eyes. He may be only able to talk to Tom, but that didn't mean the young six year old would tell him his name. From Tom's own stories, Tom had every reason to abandon him and wish him dead. Harry did not want this.

_'Don't you trust me?'_ Tom almost sounded hurt, but Harry wasn't going to be fooled. He knew for a fact that the older wizard didn't really care, but was only curious. It was something that Harry had come to understand over his few years of life: nobody really cared, they were all only merely curious. It was a sad fact that even though Harry knew this, he still wanted to believe that someone out there cared for him.

Tom chuckled. The little boy may have thought that Tom didn't know who he was, but he wasn't Lord Voldemort for his stupidity. No, Tom knew that the mute boy he spoke to was Harry Potter, the prophesized vanquisher of him. Yet, Tom wanted the boy to tell him himself. After all, Harry was a very interesting person...er, boy. It was sometimes hard to remember that he was talking to a six year old, especially since the boy made a more interesting conversationalist than most of his followers. Best by a six year old, oh the shame. Tom snickered.

Harry absently wondered what was so funny as he completed his chores. Oh well, he thought. It can't be anything too important.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Harry stared at the letter in his hands. He was a _what_? Even though Tom had told Harry years ago that he was a wizard, Harry had never really believed him. Not until this giant of a man had handed him his Hogwarts letter.

Hagrid, the man had said his name was, seemed to be beaming at him waiting for a response. Harry just stared blankly at the man and turned to his uncle in shock. Vernon knew exactly what the boy was asking, but said nothing. That brat could get himself out of his own problem. Harry knew that his uncle wasn't going to help him and mentally sighed. He'd have to find some way to tell Hagrid that he couldn't speak.

"What's the matter, Harry?" The kind giant asked. **(A/N: I tried writing like Hagrid spoke, I really did, but it was driving me crazy to write incorrect sentences and gave me a headache trying to figure it out. I just can't do it. Deal with it.)**

Harry shook his head before pointing to his throat. Hagrid looked confused. "Your throat hurts?"

It was Dudley that finally took pity on the boy and spoke up. The fat boy knew his cousin was becoming distressed, and bad things always happened when Harry was distressed. "H-Harry can't speak. H-He's mute."

Hagrid's eye's widened. "That's not possible! I knew him as a baby! He was always making a lot of fuss when he was hungry and such!"

Petunia snapped for the first time, "Maybe! But whatever you did to the boy completely destroyed his larynx! The doctors say he'll never be able to speak again!"

Hagrid hung his head. "Never thought to look for after effects of the Killing Curse. No one's ever survived it before, so we didn't think of it."

Harry's eyes widened. While he knew that his parent's had been killed by Tom, (who had finally told him that he already knew who Harry was and just liked to tease the boy), he hadn't known that his condition was because of Tom. Tom, who was listening in, was surprised as well. Even though he was smart enough to realize many different things, an after effect of the killing curse had never been really thought of, as Harry was the only one to have survived it enough to worry about it.

"Well," Hagrid said gruffly. "We'd better be going. We should be getting your things for Hogwarts."

Vernon made a move to protest, but Petunia stopped him with a shake of her head. "Let the boy go," Petunia whispered. "We won't need to pay for his treatment anymore if he does."

Vernon, always the one who loved money, nodded greedily. Without the monthly treatment that the boy cost to keep healthy (his throat could become more damaged without it), they would be able to buy their Dudder's more things for the holidays!

Harry knew that the money they would save was the only thing that kept them from protesting, but Harry didn't care. He was going to Hogwarts! They'd teach him magic, and maybe try and fix his voice, or teach him another way to communicate! (The Dursley's hadn't because it might have been better known that their ungrateful nephew was a mute and smarter than anyone but they and the teachers knew).

As Hagrid and harry settled into the boat that Harry and the Dursley's had taken to get to the small island, Hagrid sighed, "You're going to have a harder time than the rest at Hogwarts. You'll have to do silent spell, and those are very tricky to learn. Madam Promfery won't be able to do anything for that larynx, but you'll be able to learn a spell to let you communicate latter on in the year."

Harry beamed at the giant, causing Hagrid to blush at the happy look. Harry looked almost exactly like James Potter, but his features were more feminine, like his mother, and the emerald eyes were the spitting image that Lily Potter's once were. Hagrid vaguely thought that it was ironic that they were the exact color of the Avada Kedavra.

Charming the boat to move, they made their way toward the mainland, leaving the horrid Dursley's behind.

**A/N: I know that the chapter is rather short, but they'll start to get longer over time, I promise. I'm trying to follow the same pattern as the first book in the way that chapters are titled after their events. This chapter is a lot different from the book in which Hagrid comes in, since he doesn't tell Harry about his parents and it starts after Harry's read his letter. A lot of the original book doesn't happen since Harry's mute. Because of this, Harry's going to pretend that he doesn't know what happened to his parents, since the Dursley's only ever told him that they died in a car accident. This is also and reminder that the story is AU and that there are a lot of things that aren't going to happen because of it. Flames are welcomed as I want to know honest opinions on what you think. Just please don't flame it just because you don't like my story, if that's the case, just don't read it. I'm also open to any suggestions on later chapters, as I take in consideration any and all opinions. After all, how can I write better if I don't know what I'm doing wrong? **

_**There's a blue button underneath this.**_

_**PUSH IT!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Inside Diagon Alley**

Harry stared all around him as wizards' bussled around. Hagrid beamed at Harry's awe struck face and motion for Harry to follow him. Gringotts, Harry learned as Hagrid prattled on about the wizarding world, was a bank that was run by Goblins. Personally, Harry didn't know why that was a big deal. They were wizards, so they had no place to judge Goblins.

Gringotts was a large, white marble, building. A single Goblin stood at the door as they approached and opened it for them. As Hagrid immediately went inside, Harry watched the Goblin bow to them. Frowning as Hagrid ignored the gesture and the Goblin sneered, Harry stopped and smiled at the Goblin before bowing back in gratitude. The Goblin started in surprise and Harry rushed after Hagrid, bowing at two more Goblins as they bowed to him. Both started in surprise, just like their friend outside. Harry wasn't sure why this was surprising but he wasn't able to question Hagrid about it so he just decided to wait until they got his books and look it up.

Harry finally found Hagrid who was standing at a desk with another Goblin at it. They Goblin looked rather annoyed, but Hagrid beamed as he saw him. "There ya are, Harry!"

"Well," the goblin sneered. "Now that everything is in order, I shall have someone come and take you down to your vaults. Griphook?"

Another goblin appeared next to them, sneering. "Right this way, sirs."

The cart ride down to the vaults, Harry thought, was amazingly fun. Hagrid had had to pull him back so that he wouldn't fall out. Griphook had seemed to find this amusing and even though he had told Hagrid that the cart was only one speed, it seemed to get even faster, much to Harry's delight.

When they stopped at Harry's vault, Griphook took Harry's key and unlocked it, before handing the key back to Harry. The goblin seemed surprised when Harry beamed at the ugly creature. Not many wizards appreciated them, and when Harry bowed to the goblin, Griphook smiled nastily. Oh yes, there was hope for this one yet. If a famous wizard acknowledged their rights, others would be forced too. The arrival of Harry Potter in the wizarding world could mean only good things for the magical creatures of the world.

Harry stared at the money the vault held in shook. It was obvious that the Dursley's didn't know about it, or it wouldn't be there for Harry to use at all. They would have spent it all on Dudley. Hagrid handed Harry a bag to put some money in and then left to wait out by the cart. The poor half-giant (Harry had learned that while Hagrid had prattled away on their way here) was still sick from the ride.

Harry filled up the bag, memorizing what each coin was, before grabbing three galleons and handing them to Griphook. Harry had seen adults give money to people for tips before in thanks for great service. The goblin stared at the offered money and then the sincere face of the young wizard, before giving a smile that wasn't nearly as nasty as the first. Harry beamed when the money was accepted, before getting back into the cart. Oh yes, Griphook thought. This one had much promise.

Harry was surprised when they stopped at another vault. He watched as Griphook came got out of the cart with Hagrid and opened the vault with a single claw. "If anyone other than a goblin did that," Griphook explained to Harry's curious face. "They would have been sucked inside."

Harry nodded, appreciating the offered answer to his unasked question. Harry found that he rather liked the goblins. He didn't know why other wizards, as Hagrid had said earlier, didn't like them. It seemed rather silly to trust them with your money if you thought that they were beneath you.

Tom smirked on the other side of the connection, _'You are going to change the wizarding world for the better. This is one of the things that my side of the war fights for, the rights of Magical Creatures. If the idiots of this world really thought about, they would realize that the Magical Creatures that they discriminate against are much more powerful than we are.'_

'_It does seem sort of silly. Is this why you started the war, Tom?'_ Harry asked the elder man.

'_Oh, I didn't start the war. The Dark Order was originally a political group. No, the one that started the war was Albus Dumbledore. He spread lies about what our true goals were. He said that we wanted the destruction of all the muggleborns. That wasn't true, as we only wanted the muggleborns to be intergraded into the magical world sooner, have the muggle family sign an oath to never speak of the magical world, and to remove children from abusive families like the Dursley's.'_ Harry frowned, that seemed like a very good idea, why wasn't it done?

'_But that doesn't seem like something worthy of a war,'_ Harry scowled_, 'that just seems like a good idea. If you did that, I would have been able to leave the Dursley's for good.'_

'_Exactly, and Dumbledore would lose all his hard work had accomplished…or would have accomplished if the killing curse I shot at you hadn't bonded or minds together,'_ Tom smirked again. Harry didn't know how he knew what Tom's facial expressions meant, but he figured that Tom was smirking a lot today. That didn't bode well for whoever irked him later.

Hagrid had left Harry outside of Madam Malkin's, going off to do something or another. He was rushed inside, where he managed to find a pen and paper to write down what he needed. The lady was very nice when understanding that he was mute. She led him to the back to get his measurements. There was another boy, pale with a pointy face, already back there.

"Hello," the pale boy said, "Hogwarts, too?

Harry nodded, wondering if he would be able to befriend this boy. He didn't seem too bad, though his voice had a slight drawl to it.

"Mum's over looking at wands," the pale boy said, trying to keep up the conversation. "I'm hoping to convince father to get me a broom, though first years aren't supposed to be allowed one."

The other boy looked rather put out when Harry didn't answer. In sheer desperation, as to not alienate the other, Harry pointed to his throat and shook his head. The pale boy's eyes widened as he understood.

"Oh! Well, that explains why you're so quiet. I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way." Draco extended his hand, which Harry promptly shook. When Harry's measurements were done, he grabbed the pen and paper (which he had learned was left by a muggleborns last week) and wrote down his name.

_My name is Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you._

Draco stared blankly at the paper, but Hagrid had already come to collected Harry. Waving to Draco, Harry left the store with his purchases. Hagrid surprised him by taking him to get an owl. The beautiful snow owl flew to him as soon as he entered, and Hagrid bought the bird, much to Harry's delight. While trying to write his thanks (the lady at the clothes shop gave his the pen and a small journal after learning who he was) Hagrid proclaimed the owl as a birthday present.

It was in their last stop that Harry learned more about the wizarding world. Ollivander had been delighted to explain wands, their uses, bonds, and other such things that Harry asked about. The elder man had called out to him that he was welcome to visit anytime if he had more questions. Harry merely beamed at the man, tucking his new wand in the holster Ollivander had given him. Holly and Phoenix feather, 11 inches, and brother wand to Tom. Tom had been absolutely shocked, before he had left Harry's mind to contemplate something.

All in all, when Hagrid dropped Harry back off at the Dursley's, he was a very happy wizard.

**A/N: HA! A new chapter! Yeah, there still pretty short, but that should change in the next chapter, where Harry will go off to Hogwarts! Yes, I know that his conversation with Draco was different than in the book, but Harry really can't talk back so I figured it was expected. I hope you like this chapter, and I can't wait to hear what you all think of it.**

**Reviews a happy author makes! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Hogwarts Express**

The month passed fat too slowly for Harry's excited mind. With Hedwig for company, and not just the Dursley's like normal, it was easier to believe that he was really leaving. Hedwig was a brilliant owl, and seemed to understand that he was unable to speak with her. It didn't seem to bother the owl at all; in fact it almost seemed to endear him to her.

While that discovery was rather off putting, Harry didn't really mind. Tom was busy preparing things so that he might be able to meet Harry. Tom was just a specter at the moment, so he was in need of a body so that he might be able to teach at Hogwarts and retrieve the stone that he currently sought. Harry made him promise not to do anything stupid, but that didn't reassure the eleven year old who knew his longtime friend way to well to think he wouldn't jump at the first willing host he came across.

Harry was actually rather nervous about leaving the muggle world. It wasn't so strange to be mute here, but with what Hagrid had hinted at, it was very strange there. What if people made fun of him because he couldn't speak? They certainly did here, and being mute was rather normal. A destroyed larynx wasn't common, but it wasn't unheard of.

A flicker of hope flared up. Could the people in the Wizarding World give him his voice back?

'_Don't get your hopes up, Harry.'_ Tom chided_. 'I've told you before it's virtually impossible to restore a larynx, and since yours hasn't been treated before, the possibility drops even farther.' _

'_Sorry, Tom,'_ replied Harry, a little abashed at the simple hope that he had expressed. He hadn't thought of such things since a very young age, but to be able to communicate, without paper and a pen… The mere thought of it was painfully just out of reach.

'_I'm sorry,'_ Tom's voice was unusually soft. _'I had no idea that my curse had caused the damage done to your throat. That was the only time that I met you personally, so I thought that you were just born mute. It never even crossed my mind that the Killing Curse could have side effects. It's supposed to kill on contact, but since you're the only known survivor, we don't know if this was a fluke or not.' _

'_You couldn't have known. No one ever thought to check. It's not your fault. I just hate being silent, all the time.'_ The longing in Harry's thoughts was desperate. Even the sanest people would fear the loss of their voice. It was common occurrences that people who were mute learned sign language, but even that had a limit, as not everyone understood the language of the hands. The only way left was a pad of parchment and paper, but what Harry worried most about was casting spells.

Tom had said that since he was mute and had never used his normal voice to direct his magic, he might be talented in silent casting, where no one knew the spell that the castor had sent at them. Tom had been adamant that this was a very useful skill that would come in handy, but Harry was worried about what would happen if he didn't have that skill. How would he learn magic then?

Sighing, Harry just resigned himself to his fate as his uncle bellowed up the stairs for him. It was time to go, and his uncle had agreed to take him after some bribing of finding a different place to spend most of the summer next year, and cooking every meal for the first week he _was_ there for. He grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage before fleeing down the stairs.

* * *

Harry was at a loss at what to do. He was on the platform, and the train was getting ready to leave, and he could move his dang trunk onto the train! It was too heavy for him to lift, and he couldn't call for help! How was he supposed to do this, dang it!

Luckily, help arrived in the form of a pair of red-haired twins, named Fred and George Weasley. The two lifted the trunk onto the train for him, before questioning him relentlessly on why he hadn't called for help. Distressed at the already obvious weakness, Harry looked at them teary eyed. Opening his mouth, he tried to call out, making the effort obvious, but there was no sound.

They had hugged him and apologized quickly. Harry was immediately taken to their compartment where another boy introduced himself as Lee Jordan. He looked a little put out at getting no response, but Harry was saved once again by the two brothers.

"So, do you have some parchment and a quill so that you can communicate with us?" Lee asked. "Because if you don't, I think I have some spare supplies in my trunk."

Harry nodded, pulling out the journal and pen. He hastily wrote out a reply._ My name is Harry Potter, and thank you for your help with my trunk. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, and nobody else would help me!_

They didn't look surprised at his name, as they had probably seen his scar. Lee nodded, unsure why no one else had jumped at the chance to help the famous Boy-Who-Lived. It seemed that there weren't that many smart people on the train as he had previously thought.

"So, what house-"

"Do you want-"

"-to be in?" chorused the twins.

_I don't know; somewhere that won't make fun of me for being mute? I don't like to socialize that much either, so with little people interaction? Is there a house like that?_

"Ah, then you want to be a Slytherin, dear firstie. They love the silent type, and prefer to remain on their own unless forced to do something as a group, like classes. They also never bully a housemate. I would also suggest Ravenclaw, but their famous for teasing those who stand out too much and rather flock together. There are a few loners in that house, but usually they're teased relentlessly and sometime bullied." Fred answered, reading the note. "Definitely not Gryffindor, we horde together most of the time and we're really loud and talk a lot. Hufflepuff wouldn't be too bad, but all the rest of the school would pick on you in place of the Hufflepuff's and they flock together like the Raven's. Never be a loner in Hufflepuff."

George nodded, "Definitely Slytherin then. They're least likely to try and take advantage of you without your voice. A lot of the snakes are rather rude and slimy, but they always look after their own. Now, don't you dare tell anyone we said anything good about the Slytherin's! We'll deny it to our dying breath!"

Lee nodded, seriously. He also agreed on Harry's house placement. It would also be nice to have an ally in the snakes den.

Harry was silently laughing at George. Tom had suggested Slytherin as well, but Harry hadn't been sure that would be right for him. These two had eased those fears and had caused him to forget about his worries in the first place. Tom was smiling as he listened in; these three would be good for the mute boy.

* * *

Harry was nervous as they stood waiting for the sorting to take place. He recognized Draco among the bunch and waved to the blond. Gray eyes locked with his, and Harry was delighted when they boy made his way over to him.

"You're Harry Potter," it was a statement, not a question. Harry nodded, smiling at the blond.

"You can't talk?" Harry shook his head. "Do you know why?" Harry nodded, taking out the journal and pen.

_The Killing Curse destroyed by larynx, it can't be fixed. _

"There are _side effects_?" Draco breathed. "May I tell my father about this? When I told him who you were and that you couldn't speak, he was curious about the reason. I wouldn't like your permission first, though."

Harry nodded, not at all put out by this. It was natural that people would be curious, after all. Draco almost seemed relieved by the nod. Was it a Pureblood thing, needing his permission? He probably could have gotten away with telling his father and claiming another person had told their parents who had then told his father. That would have been the more common thing to do, and it certainly wouldn't have been unexpected. He expected at least someone to squeal that the Boy-Who-Lived is a mute.

The large double doors in front of their group opened, revealing a hall filled with people, candles floating in the air, and a rather large table at the end that was filled with adults, possibly the staff. Harry stared in awe at the ceiling as he registered another first year saying it was enchanted to reflect the sky outside. Harry thought that was a rather brilliant idea; and it looked amazing as well. It was almost like you could just about touch the sky!

Harry didn't register the singing hat, or the song that it sang. Nor did he register the Professor called McGonagall reading off names. It wasn't until Draco left his side, did he snap back down to earth. The twins were waving from the table farthest to the right, and Harry shyly waved back. They were wearing the same robes that they had on the train, although they now had a red tie proclaiming them Gryffindor's. Harry almost wondered why they had told him to try for Slytherin, and not the house of lions, before remembering their description of their house. He shuddered at the very thought of it.

"Potter, Harry!" Harry snapped his head up at the call of his name. He hadn't been paying attention and was rather unnerved to be looking at a rather wrinkled hat. Slowly, he made his way up to the stool, and sat, waiting to see what the hat was for. Tom hadn't told him about this part of the sorting, saying that it was better to see for himself. So, when the hat engulfed his head, Harry was rather surprised to hear a voice that was not Tom's, talking to him.

'_Can you hear me?'_ asked Harry, afraid to hope. It would be nice to talk to someone else for a change.

'_Yes, child, I can hear you.'_ The voice was strangely comforting.

'_How are you in my head? Tom's the only one who's ever in my head,'_ asked Harry, as he was rather confused with this entire situation.'

'_My job is to read your memories and sort you into the correct house, child. You would know that had you been paying attention,'_ the Sorting Hat sounded more amused than annoyed. Then again, how often did one meet a mute child in Hogwarts?

'_Not very, young one. You're the first in over two centuries.'_ Harry found that he wasn't surprised that the hat had heard his though. It had said that reading his mind was his job.

'_Yes, and you are particularly difficult to place, as you have aspects of all the houses. You are brave, like a Gryffindor, though not as rash. You are intelligent, like a Ravenclaw, though not as excessive. You are loyal, like the Hufflepuff, but do not like people crowding around you. You are cunning and slightly ambitious, like a Slytherin, though you are very kind hearted, despite the upbringing you had. Very difficult,'_ explained the Hat. It found that the young child was very attentive, and rather liked talking to the small boy. _'Where would you like to go?'_

'_Slytherin, please,'_ Harry requested_. 'Fred and George said that was probably where I'd do best since I want to avoid people and not be laughed at. They even explained why as well.'_

The Sorting Hat blinked, before laughing, both in Harry's mind and out loud. "So the Weasley Twins are trying to do my job for me, eh? Well, spot on boys, spot on!"

Fred and George cheered, while the entire hall turned to stare at them. Getting a compliment from the Sorting Hat was rare, and it was even rarer that the hat said anything but the name of a person's house during the sorting. "As you two know, it better be SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat shouted. "And do come back and converse with me, little lad. You're quite amusing!"

Harry nodded and blushed, handing the hat to the shocked professor and fleeing to Draco's side. The blond grinned at him, and made room, while the other Slytherin's started cheering. It was, after all, great news to have a celebrity in their house since most people thought they were evil. Wait a minute…

The entirety of Slytherin turned to look at the Weasley Twin's, raising their eyebrows as one. The Twin's shrugged, smirking. They knew exactly what was going on through those heads. They weren't going to tell them how they came up with Harry's sorting. That was personal and only Harry was to share it.

Severus Snape, the Slytherin head of house, was staring in shock at the rather bashful boy hiding behind his godson. He barely looked anything like his father. Harry Potter's hair was tamer, and a little longer. His glasses were obviously rather used, not made out of gold frames, and rounder as well. Emerald Green eyes were where luscious Brown eyes should be, and his face was more feminine. All in all, the boy was a mix of both his parents, and totally unique at the same time.

A certain DADA professor was rather pleased on the inside. He had also take his charges advice and gotten a more suitable host than the stuttering fool Quirell. He wondered if Harry would realize it was him or not. He had a feeling that it wouldn't take longer than his first class with the child. He was, after all, in complete control of this body, its previous spirit who 'should' have died of a head injury only to make a miraculous recovery. Harry was still hiding behind the small Malfoy, looking rather adorable doing it.

Dumbledore was in shock. The hat should have placed the boy in Gryffindor! That was the plan! And the damned thing went and placed him in Slytherin instead! The Weasley Twins were going to regret their interference in this matter! All his plans were ruined now, and it looked like the child had gone and befriended not only the Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan, but The Sorting Hat and Draco Malfoy! He was supposed to befriend Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger! Why hadn't Hagrid poisoned the boy against the Slytherin's? That had been why he'd chosen Hagrid in the first place!

Hagrid just beamed at the young, shy boy. He had pegged the boy for a Slytherin after their meeting. Only a Slytherin would be able to survive in that muggle family as a mute. While Hagrid mostly hated Slytherin's, there were a good few in the bunch. Harry just happened to be one of the good few.

The rest of the staff just contemplated how this was going to change Hogwarts as they knew it.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm having computer trouble at the moment, so using another computer, I decided to just post this chapter. Writing is about the only thing I can still do on my computer, so yeah, you might be getting another update soon. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, and Review! I demand it of you! Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yeah, um, ignore the two chapter four's. For some reason, I forgot about chapter three. Heh, heh…**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Mute of Slytherin**

Draco had managed to keep the other Slytherin's at bay during the Welcoming Feast, but they cornered the both of them once they entered the common room. Away from prying eyes, the Slytherin's could act however they wanted, even if it resembled Gryffindor's.

"How do you know Potter?" Marcus Flint finally asked. It didn't seem like the lights little toy would want to associate with the son of a Death Eater.

"I met him in Diagon Alley, of course! We were getting our robes at the same time, and I asked him his name before he left," Draco huffed, conveniently leaving out that the small savior was mute. "I met him again right before the Sorting, and well, you know the rest. He sat next to me at the feast because he recognized me, and for being the Boy-Who-Lived, he's infinitely shy."

The gathered Slytherin's didn't see or hear their Head of House enter and sit down in the common's, listening intently to the discussion. "And why isn't he speaking for himself?" A snide, seventh year girl asked.

Harry flinched, and hid further behind his new friend and protector. Draco patted his head before giving the opposing seventh year a 'Go Die' look. "He's mute, that why."

The gathered snakes turned to look at the small, rather feminine boy. He gave them a small nod, agreeing with Draco. Harry really wished Tom was here right now. The Slytherin's were all staring at him, and Draco was only one eleven year old against them all. "I'm sorry," the same girl said, covering her mouth. She had thought he was just arrogant, or insanely shy, not mute.

Snape was in shock, it was almost unheard of to have a mute wizard. It certainly explained the protectiveness that Draco was showing, though. He had always wanted someone to rely on him as a protector, and Potter was the perfect candidate. Frightened emerald eyes stared at all the gathered people from behind the rather young blonds back.

"The other houses will take advantage of this," Flint muttered. "They'll automatically target a mute boy. We may have the Weasley Twin's on our side though. They seem found of you."

Harry took out his journal and pen. _They helped me with my luggage on the platform and let me sit with them. They said the hat would probably put me in Slytherin._

"Oh?" Flint was smiling viciously; it was rare that Gryffindor's decided they like a possible Slytherin. "What else did they say?"

_You were the least likely to bully me for being mute, and that you protect your own. And that they'll deny saying anything nice about the Slytherin house to their dying breath, but I think they were joking about that…_

The gathered Slytherin's nodded, that wasn't a bad review from the Gryffindor pranksters; it also seemed that they had decided that the house of snakes was the safest place for the mute savior.

"You are to stay near us, don't wonder off and don't get lost. If you can't find one of us, get one of the Weasley Twins or their friend Lee Jordan. Out of all the Gryffindor's, they are the least prejudiced to our house, so they'll help you. More probably since they seem to like you," Flint smirked. "You'll have to keep that journal and…thing…on you all the time, but you probably already know that. The teacher's will also be good to stay close by."

"Indeed," Snape purred, startling them all from his seat. "And I'll be happy to ask the Headmaster why we have not been informed of a mute student. We should have been informed immediately! I shall be calling a meeting of the staff to get this settled. All of you follow through with that plan until we of the staff have a course of action."

"Yes, Professor," the student's chorused, Potter looking uncertain how to respond.

"You're not required to answer like they are, Potter," Snape almost chuckled. This child was nothing like the one Snape had feared and was certainly nothing like James Potter. With that thought, the Potion's Master left the common room in a billow of robes, going straight to the headmaster's office.

* * *

The Staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat in the staff room, perplexed to what the Potion's Master had wanted. He probably wanted a resort for the Potter boy, but he hadn't seemed bothered by the placement before. In confusion, they waited with the Headmaster as the snarky Potion's Master entered the room.

"You," Snape growled. "You have some questions to answer! How dare you not warn us! Do you know how disastrous that could turn out! How dare you!"

The rest of the professors were confused, to say the least. Dumbledore wasn't any better off.

"What are you talking about, Severus?" McGonagall finally asked, afraid of the answer. Dumbledore looked rather perplexed as well, so it would seem that the usually stoic man was the only in the know.

Severus grinned nastily, "Did the dear Headmaster not think to inform you that the Potter boy is mute?"

There was silence, before each one shouted at the same time, "WHAT?"

"Oh yes," Severus smirked. "I just came back from a Slytherin meeting. Oddly enough, the Potter boy was hiding behind Draco Malfoy as the boy answered questions for him. Apparently, they met in Diagon Alley and Draco found out he was mute then. My Slytherin's have already come up with a plan of action, but this is dangerous. For a mute, in any house, he's a target. But in Slytherin house? They'll be after his blood! The only outside allies that boy has at the moment are the Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan, who helped the boy out on the train."

"Albus," McGonagall shrieked. "How could you tell us nothing about this? Why are we only learning this from Severus now? We should have had the boy hear weeks ago to prepare! Hogwarts hasn't had a mute student in over two centuries! We aren't prepared for this!"

The other professors nodded, alarmed. Sprout was nearly bright red in anger, and little Flitwick was shaking in rage. He knew how his Raven's would react to this, and it wasn't going to be pretty!

"I didn't know," Dumbledore finally chocked out. He hated admitting that he had not known something this important. "I was under the assumption that everything was perfectly fine with him, that when Hagrid returned, I never even thought to ask about Harry's health. He probably thought I was already aware of it."

The professors sighed; they knew the old coot wasn't saying this to get out of trouble. He would never admit to not knowing something like this unless he hadn't really known. Albus Dumbledore was hardly unaware of many things, and to miss something children were aware of was a blow to his massive pride.

Severus was grinning evilly, a mischievous spark in his black eyes. "Maybe you need to spend more time paying attention to your students and not your other fields. If you can't manage that, you should retire old man."

No one protested this statement, which Albus felt indignant over. He was perfectly fine, damn it! He needed his position as Headmaster to manipulate Harry! It didn't matter that the brat was mute, he needed him! "So," Albus continued, ignoring the comment of his Potion's Professor. "What are we going to do?"

There was no answer.

* * *

Harry was nervous. It was the first day of classes and the teacher's still didn't have a solution to his problem! He was surrounded by the other Slytherin's, Draco closest to him. Fred and George were trailing behind them, apparently guessing the plan, and Lee was just in front of the group, having been clued in by Fred and George. Students from all houses were staring at the odd acting group, wondering what the Slytherin's had on the three pranksters to have them helping them with whatever they were doing.

Percy Weasley was staring at his twin brothers in amazement. He had never seen them so serious. His youngest brother, Ron, wasn't doing much better than him. Both were openly gaping when the three took defensive positions by the Slytherin table. It was unheard of, Gryffindor's acting like that. The professor's, however, didn't seem surprised, and Snape was watching every other table like a hawk.

The whole student body had one collective thought: What the hell was going on?

The first years in Gryffindor got their answer when they entered their first class, Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall waited for all of them to be seated before speaking. "Usually, the beginning of the year lecture would be different from the one I'm going to give you; however, we have an exception this year. The speech, because of this, will be quite different."

She sighed, and rubbed her aching temples. This was going to go so wrong, so fast. Slytherin's and Gryffindor's in the room together and not fighting? Impossible. And poor Harry was going to be in the middle of it.

"For the first time in over two centuries, we have a mute student among our ranks," she finally spit out. The Gryffindor's gasped, wide eyed, for once connecting the bots right away. The way that the Slytherin's had been acting this morning, with the Weasley Twins and their friend! This explained everything! It was no wonder they were all on alert. A mute wizard was always a target, sometimes the pranks down on them were deadly, since the victim couldn't call for help, or alert someone he/she was hurt badly.

"Wow," Hermione Granger whispered. "I didn't know it was possible for a wizard to loss their voice. That must be awful, not being able to say anything and having to write everything down. Is it even possible for them to be trained without being able to speech the spell? Wouldn't they just be a liability to the Wizarding World?"

All the pureblood wizards and most of the half-bloods in the room glared at the muggleborn girl. That was a heartless thing to say! Why would you through that in a fellow student's face? It was bad enough that they would have to work harder to achieve the basic spells, but to call the pretty much a squib with magic? Harsh.

Harry flinched and started shaking silently. It wasn't his fault! He wasn't a liability, or useless! Why did this girl need to voice his fear over his ability to spell cast? She was just like all the other muggle kids that teased him at primary school! She didn't think it matter to say it aloud because he was mute and couldn't protest. He was mute, not deaf, dang it!

The Slytherin's looked murderous, as did the professor. "Miss Granger! That was uncalled for! Do you not realize how rare it is for a wizard to lose the ability to speak? To not utter a sound when everyone around you is communicating using the ability you should have, but do not? It is a sensitive subject for our world, and you should learn to hold your tongue!"

The Slytherin first year's applauded the Gryffindor head of house, a first in many years. Harry mouthed a thank you in her direction, but she merely waved him off, smiling. "Now, because of this, we have taken precautions against any unwanted actions of your fellow classmates. We can't have a spell go wrong and risk having it hit someone who can't call out in distress. Any actions that are deliberate attempts at causing said person distress, the one responsible will be expelled. No questions asked, you will never be allowed in any Wizarding School again. Bullying will lead to suspension and after multiple offenses; you will meet the same result as already stated."

The muggleborns looked murderous at the precautions for a disability that is normal in the muggle world. If they caused such a problem, the mute shouldn't be allowed to learn magic at all! Only Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley seemed to be disgusted with their fellow Gryffindor boys, as was Pavarti Patil with the female first years. The group of four moved over to sit with the Slytherin's, glaring at their housemates.

They were, for once since the friendship of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, warmly welcomed.

* * *

Potion's class was right after Transfiguration, and Snape could already see the divide in the Gryffindor house. It was obvious when five of them were sitting with the Slytherin's and glaring murderously at their housemates. The Irish boy, the youngest Weasley, one of the Patil twins, the Longbottom heir, and, surprisingly a muggleborn boy.

They were the only Gryffindor's safe from Snape's wrath. He had heard what had happened from McGonagall. The woman had given her blessing on whatever he wanted to do to teach them a lesson, but to leave the ones that sided with Harry alone.

Luckily, or rather, unluckily, Charms was with the Ravenclaw's. It went well, Flitwick filled them in on what was happening, and they started practicing the hover charm when one of the Ravenclaw's spoke. It was a boy named Terry Boot. "But how can a mute speak the spell? Surely they shouldn't be allowed a wand in case of an accident?"

The Slytherin's didn't have time to retaliate, as Padma Patil stood and smacked the boy, sending him to the ground, her eyes enraged at the mere thought of saying that in front of a person. She was warmly welcomed on the Slytherin's side. She sneered at her housemates, who had swarmed to help the boy, all siding with him. She turned her back on them, without a second glance.

* * *

By lunch, everybody knew, and the scene in the morning was easily accepted and explained. Half the school was under the impression that a mute had no place in a magical society. The other half was ready to curse the lot of them. It was at lunch, Dumbledore decided to try and fix the damage by telling them all who the mute was.

It did nothing but cause uproar. The muggleborns against the mute thought that they were making exceptions because Harry Potter defeated some Dark Lord, and the pureblood and half-blood's realized why they boy was mute. They had assumed it was a defected muggleborn, but to have your voice ripped from you by the killing curse, well, they started arguing for the mute, though the Gryffindor's on the other side remained strong.

Percy Weasley was proud of his brother's, the twins' and Ron, for helping the poor child and sticking up for him. Even Oliver Wood was disgusted with his house. The entire Gryffindor Quidditch team agreed with the Slytherin's, and moved over to that side of the room to the surprise of all.

Harry, on the other hand, was mortified at the moment. He had wanted to stay out of the lime light, and so far, that was all he was in. Draco put a comforting arm on the boy, but watched in sadness as the young heir fled.

Professor A. Timbit was watching his charge leave, deciding that Dumbledore needed to pay for this, and he would make sure the coot did. Painfully!

* * *

**Review? Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi everyone! Miss me? Well, I haven't died, so there! Hah!**

**One-who-loves-sesshy: Don't we all? Anyways, here's your update!**

**WyrdSmith: I'm glad you like it, I was really trying to go for original, and couldn't help but wonder why no one ever thought of having a curse meant to kill have side effects. The Killing Curse is meant to kill you, so shouldn't it at least do some damage? Meh, oh well. Quirell honestly annoys me far to much to use him. He's just annoying and obvious. When I first read/watched the first book/movie I was on to him right away. It was even more obvious in the book! **

**MYChakram08: I like mute Harry too (well, that was rather obvious since I created him, wasn't it? ;P) I figured that if the Slytherin's didn't stick together, they would rat each other out a lot more in the series, so that played a key factor in my decision to write them that way.**

**EquusNanashi: Your review amuses me, it really does. Yes, Dumbledore isn't going to have an easy time. I'm glad you're enthusiastic about it, though. Your review made me giggle. **

**GinHanelle: It is fun, isn't it? It's even more fun writing it. I do have ideas for "To Right the Wrongs", but unfortunately, I'm having difficulty updating, so it might be a little bit. School and such, you know.**

**book phan44: Yes, Timbit is Voldy.**

**TeaAndCrumpetsIfYouPlease: Yes, yes he did. Well, from their point of view, being mute is fairly common in the muggle world, so they wouldn't think about how it would be different in the wizarding world. They'll learn eventually.**

**wanderingmusician: Bearing up on Harry is far too fun, don't you think? I'm glad you think so, I was worried that many people wouldn't get it. Yes, Dean has a background that you'll find out latter in the story. **

**Disclaimer: Ugh, I hate these. It's called fanfiction for a reason people!**

**Chapter Six: Thoughts (Interlude, basically)**

It didn't take long for word to reach the rest of the Wizarding World of their mute Savior. Harry rather hated the attention he was getting, and it didn't help that they had discovered he had no problem thinking the smell and casting it. Harry had been so relieved that he hadn't been able to hide it on his face. Draco had merely smiled at him for it, though, while the Gryffindor's sneered on the other side of the room. Out of all the first years, Harry only had a few the other houses on his side.

Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot from the Hufflepuffs, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbotton, Dean Thomas, and Pavarti Patil from Gryffindor, and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw. The upper years were a little more understanding, but didn't openly oppose the treatment their fellows gave him.

The rest of the school, however, did not share their opinion. Harry was the subject of many dangerous pranks, and was having trouble staying uninjured by them all. It had been fine the first week, with Fred and George tailing his every move and warning him of any pranks they spotted, but both twins were on the Quiditch team and had practice more than they had free time. So Harry was left to fend for himself.

Draco was also the subject of some of the rather dangerous pranks, and had visited the hospital wing twice already. Neither boy were happy about this turn in events, and Draco was doing his best to keep said events from reaching his father. It was not an easy task, as Lucius Malfoy was on the board of Directors.

All in all, anyone who associated with Harry was treated with cruelty. Harry had been at his breaking point not even two weeks into the term. That was, until he had DADA. He had recognized Professor Timbit the minute he saw the man. Tom had managed to enter Hogwarts after all!

And suddenly, Harry wasn't so lonely anymore. He had Tom, and the Twin's, and Draco. Everyone else were only allies, but these four genuinely cared. To know that someone actually cared for him warmed him on the inside. He remembered all the times that Tom had taken to check up on him, and the time's that he neeed help, and Tom was there for him. He remembered Draco's protectiveness when first entering Hogwarts, and the boy's help since. He remembered Fred and George's honest concern for him on the train, and their protectiveness even though he was in a rival house.

It warmed him that complete strangers cared more about him than his family did. He had found love and acceptance in the Wizarding World, even though more trials had come with it, Harry still felt that it was worth the effort. He had friends, something he'd never had before. He had a caring adult figure in Tom, which was an entirely knew concept for the first year boy. He was content in the Wizarding World, something he'd never felt in the muggle world.

He would do anything for the one's he loved. He wasn't afraid to admit he loved his four friends. He would help Fred and George manage their dream of a joke shop. He would help Draco do as well as he could in school, and he would do whatever he needed to do to help Tom. Yes, Tom had killed his parents, but what was the mere idea of parents to the actual knowledge of a protector. Harry believed that Tom had more than made up for his misdead.

The only problem would be keeping up in school... Harry wasn't sure how well he'd be able to actually help other's with his condition. Maybe if became proficient in silent magic, he could teach the theory to Draco. That would help the blond become powerful enough to gain the respect he longed for. He could loan the money to Gred and Forge, but it would be so much easier if Harry could actually help them. Maybe for holidays and birthdays, he could find obscure materials from his vaults to help the experiment.

Tom, well, Harry had no idea how he could help Tom. Tom was a Dark Lord, not someone who would need the help of a child. A mute child at that. Maybe he could give Tom companionship? As Tom had provided for him? He could help out more when he was older, but for now companionship would have to do. First though, first he had to survive school. It would suck if he died from all these pranks before helping his friends... He really needed to stop think morbid thoughts.

Oh well, time to start on his transfiguration homework...

* * *

**Hah! A new chapter, gasp! Really, though this has been done for a while, I just haven't had time to post it. I apologize for the long wait. School and life kept getting in the way, so updates may be a little while in between. I am working on it though and none of my stories are being abandoned. Anyways, it's currently past three in the morning, so I'm going to try and get some sleep. I doubt I will succeed though. Happy early Thanksgiving! (Just in case I don't update before than!)**


	7. Chapter 7

School was getting better, Harry noted. Classes, which had been a great concern for him in the beginning, were now easy to get passed. He was ahead of Draco and even the rest of the first years were far behind him. With Tom in his mind to ask questions to, and with nothing to do but read, Harry had everything set for him. His time in Hogwarts was far from pleasant, however. Hermione Granger was a constant thorn in his side, always angry when he preformed the spell first, or when he answered the question better than she had.

Apparently, the fact that he was mute meant that he shouldn't be able to do magic as well as she could. Harry thought this was rubbish, but tried to ignore her as much as possible. Draco helped in that area, by always making sure he was between where ever Hermione and Harry were. There was no way the stubborn muggleborn was getting anywhere near him.

Dean Thomas was the only muggleborn that seemed to understand. Harry had wondered what was so different about the Gryffindor, and had finally just asked, slipping him a piece of paper.

Dean had read it over, before laughing. "You grew up in the muggle world, so it should be obvious. How are people of African decent treated, Harry?"

Harry stared at him, before nodding. That was true, and something that Harry had never even considered, as there weren't any dark skinned kids in his primary school.

Dean laughed some more. "Beside's, my mum's aunt is mute. She can't help it, but that doesn't mean she disabled. She functions perfectly well, and she can scold anyone by just glaring at them. Treating you any different than I treat her would be an insult. The only difference is that you can do magic and she can't."

Harry beamed at the boy, and hugged him. It wasn't often that people said that to him. Draco smiled from behind him, he was always watching out for his friend.

Harry grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him with him. They were going to be late for Potions, his favorite of the core classes. There wasn't any need to speak and try to communicate in that class, everyone was to be silent and the potions reminded him of cooking, another of his favorite things to do. Harry didn't know why everyone didn't look forward to the class.

* * *

Fred and George smiled as they watched their favorite firsties run to their class. They were getting a lot of positive feedback from their parents on this, and really, it was a new feeling to the two pranksters.

They hadn't thought that this year would be any different than the last two years, even though their little brother would be joining them. Meeting Harry on the train had shaken the belief, and finding out how the different people reacted brought many things to light. The fact that it was the muggleborns that picked on him was disturbing, and even half bloods were focusing their ire on the young Slytherin.

They had always thought that the Dark Order's reactions toward the two groups was extreme, but now they weren't sure if the Dark Order wasn't just fighting fire with fire. Doing research had shown that the war hadn't even started until Dumbledore had proclaimed the political group to be evil. The name Death Eaters hadn't appeared until far later, and even then, something was off with the whole thing.

Sure, the wizards were Dark, but that was something that Fred hadn't understood. George had looked up the different spells that were labeled dark, and both were shocked to find that the so called Dark Arts, were nothing but nature magic and stronger versions of various light spells. Even the Killing Curse had started out as only a tool used to kill cattle so that their blood didn't seem into the meet.

People usually wrote the twins off as being stupid, but that was far from the truth. Percy was supposed to be the smart one. Bill was the talented one. Charlie was the strong and handsome one. Ron was the tactical thinker. Ginny was the cute baby girl of the family. The twins? They were the stupid, pranking, trouble-makers that their mother was disappointed in. Fred grimaced, shaking out the depressing thoughts.

It was hard, being magical twins in an already large family. Fred and George had discovered long ago that their minds were linked, as was their magic. They were almost a single being split into two bodies, and that made fitting in hard. Lee understood, having family that were twins and seeing how they were treated.

"I wonder if this was how mum's brothers felt?" Fred voiced aloud.

George nodded, "If so, how can mum not know?"

"Maybe she's in denial?" Fred suggested.

"Or she just doesn't want to bring it up." George grimaced. "Wish she would, though."

"Would make fitting in at home easier," Fred grumbled. They both resented that their siblings didn't understand, or want to understand, them.

"I doubt it." George sighed.

"Me too."

The two turned and head towards class. They had Transfiguration next.

* * *

Tom was having a horrible time so far. Harry was targeted by multiple groups that wanted him gone from the school, the children were horrible little monsters, and he really just wanted to get his own body back. With the Stone guarded, however, that would be just that much harder.

The current class he was teaching was made of the fourth years, and really, Tom didn't understand how these children were so incompetent. In his fourth year, they were already learning the different ways to take out an opponent in a duel. These brats didn't even know what a Salamander was! The was second year material!

Tom tried to fight off the migraine that was attempting to take over, and rubbed his temples. There was no way he was going to let them all get away with this, not with their OWLS being the next year. Hell, his fifth years were just as bad! He was going to have to revamp the entire curriculum in an attempt to get them all passable. If that was even possible with how they were at the moment.

Why had ever curse this position in the first place? Ah, Dumbledore had pissed him off, and while he was evil, he was vindictive. Maybe it was time to get rid of that curse, because it would be nice to get a competent teacher in this school if Harry was going to go here.

Now, how do you teach idiots what a magical fire-breathing creature can do to you and how to escape it?

To bad he couldn't just curse the lot of them.


	8. Author's Note

**The Poll is no closed. Really, people, I didn't expect kind of response! *sweatdrops* over 200 votes in two days? Geeze...**

**RESULTS!**

**1.) Sightless Eyes: 92 » 44%**

**2.) The Hands of Death: 43 » 20%**

**3.) Mangetsu Kitsune: 16 » 7%**

**4.) To Right the Wrongs: 15 » 7%**

**5.) Past Appearances: 14 » 6%**

**6.) The Eyes of A Wolf: 13 » 6%**

**7.) Silent Nights: 10 » 4%**

**8.) Savior in the Darkness: 2 » 0%**

**And we have our winner. Sightless Eyes will be the main focus of my writing. Hands of Death is still under rewrite, so that will have the occasional update more often than the others. Wow, not many people like Savior in the Darkness, do they?**

**Anyways, yeah. Thanks of voting! I'll start working on the next chapter of Sightless eyes. Don't worry! There will be updates for the ones that didn't win, just not as much as Sightless Eyes. I usually would continue as I have, but seriously? High School sucks and I really don't have the time to spend on all of them. Summer Break will probably bring more updates for everything, but don't hold your breath until then. **

**You're all Amazing!**

**~MisteryMaiden~**


End file.
